Tu n'es pas seul
by Tsukiina Yokoshima
Summary: Je suis seul... Si seulement il me remarquait... Dois-je te croire... Désolé... Je t'aime... Sorry je suis pas top en résumé.
1. Chapitre 1

Rating : T

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux :3 ) Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture :)

*POV NARUTO*

Plus qu'une journée, plus qu'une journée avant que le week-end me diront que j'ai de la chance de pouvoir aller en cours, de fréquenter des jeunes de mon âge, mais moi je ne veux pas y aller, et ça personne ne le comprends. Ce n'est pas que ça soit trop dur ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, mais je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus supporter les jugements des autres à mon égard. Je ne peux plus supporter les regards qu'on me lance ou les ragots qu'on lance sur moi, je ne peux tout simplement plus les supporter, les élèves, les profs, ils sont tous pareille, ils me regarde de haut, me critique mais ils ne savent pas tous ce que j'ai vécu.

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 18 ans, mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'étais un bébé. C'est ma grand-mère qui s'est occupé de moi pendant tout ce temps mais i ans, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, depuis je vis seul. J'ai pris un petit appartement tous près de l'école, c'est grâce à mon héritage que j'ai pu me le payer, Bien que ça soit dur de jongler entre les cours et les petits boulots que je fais pour pouvoir vivre, j'arrive à m'en sortir, malheureusement je suis inscris dans une école de riches, ce qui est pour les personnes de mon école, un honte, comment un roturier avait pu rentrer dans une école aussi prestigieuse que Konoha's School. Cependant comme je suis un bon élève, il n'ont aucune raison de me renvoyer. Ma réputation au lycée n'est pas super, tous les jours, je me fais insulter, maltraiter mais personnes ne fait quelque chose pour arrêter ça. Bien que je souffre, je veux finir mes études, je veux trouver un travail digne, je veux faire ça pour ma grand-mère, qui a toujours été là pour moi. C'est elle qui m'a inscrite dans cette école, elle disait que c'était ce qui avait de mieux pour, après tous l'école a toujours eu une très bonne réputation. Je ne me suis jamais plains de ce qu'on me faisait subir auprès d'elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse du soucis pour moi. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à mes côtés, je me rends compte à quel point elle m'aidait à supporter tout ça, ça devient de plus en plus dur mais je dois y arriver, pour elle.

Je me dirigeai vers la classe où avait lieux mon premier cours, math avec Orochimaru, pour ma première heure, ça promettait Je déteste ce sale pervers de serpent, pourquoi pervers, parce que il se donnait un malin plaisir à me faire rester après le cours pour soit disant me faire des remarques, mais à chaque fois, il en profitait pour me toucher, ou autres, rien que d'y penser ça me dégoûte J'entrais dans la salle de classe et allais m'asseoir au fond de la classe, le cours passa assez vite et comme à chaque fois la voix de mon prof m'arrêta avant que je puisse sortir.

-Naruto, pourrais-je te parler ?

-Monsieur, je vais être en retard au cours de Kakashi-sensei.

-Je te ferais un mot.

Il attendit que tous les élèves ne sorte avant d'aller fermer la porte.

-Monsieur, pourquoi avez-vous fermer la porte.

Je me doutais bien de la raison, mais comme à chaque fois, j'espérais que se soit pour autre chose.

-Oh ! Mais pour rien mon très cher Naruto, je ne veux tout simplement pas que quelqu'un nous dérange pendant notre petite… discussion.

Je commençai à trembler, je reculai quand je vis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi.

-Monsieur…

Il venait de me coller contre lui. Il enfuit son visage dans mon cou, j'étais pétrifié. Quand sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, je n'eus pas la force de le repousser. Un sursaut me pris lorseque je sentis sa langue descendre vers ma clavicule. Je le repoussais violemment.

-Ne me touchez pas !

-Comment oses-tu me repousser ! Qui es-tu pour te permettre de me repousser ! Tu n'es rien , tu crois que le fait d'avoir une belle gueule te donne tout les droits, et bien laisse moi te dire que tu te trompes. Tu n'es rien et tu ne sera jamais rien !

-Vous ne savez rien de moi.

-Qu'il y a-t-il a savoir ? Tu n'as rien, pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas d'argent. Personne ne t'aime, tu es un insignifiant roturier... Tu es pathétique Naruto Uzumaki.

-Vous me juger à cause de ma classe social, vous utilisez la mort de ma famille contre moi ! Oui je n'ai pas d'argent, oui je vis seul, oui je n'ai rien, nous ne faisons peut-être pas partie du même milieu mais quand on y pense, vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi. Vous avez une une femme et des enfants mais vous ne les aimez pas, vous chercher a coucher avec vos élèves pour oublier à quel point vous êtes seul mais ça ne change rien. Vous n'avez aucune attache, la seul chose que vous savez faire est critiquer, descendre les autres mais au fond c'est juste parce que vous ne voulez pas avouer à quel point vous êtes inutile. Alors dites-moi professeur, de nous deux qui est le plus pathétique.

Le regard du serpent était rempli de colère.

-SORS D'ICI !

Je partis aussitôt en direction des couloirs. Une fois arrivé devant la classe de Kakashi, je m'asseyais par terre, ma tête me faisait mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me décidais à renter.


	2. Chapitre 2

Rating : T

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux :3 ) Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture :)

-Excusez moi d'être en retard Kakashi-sensei.

-Encore ! Et quelles sont les raisons de ton retard Naruto ?

-Orochimaru-sensei voulait me parler monsieur.

-Il me semble que tu as beaucoup de problèmes avec ce professeur.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre, un des élèves pris la parole.

-Mais oui sensei, il doit sûrement servir de pute au serpent, n'est-ce pas Naruto.

La plupart des élèves rigolèrent de la remarque que Kiba venait de faire. Si seulement ils savaient ce que ce monstre me faisait subir.

-Il doit sûrement se faire payer.

-Normal, vu son statut... Rhaaa ! Peut-on me dire se que ce déchet ne ferait pas pour de l'argent.

Je me sentais si mal. En plus de ce l'autre venait de me faire,je devais supporter les moqueries de ces fils de riches.

-SILENCE !

Kakashi venait de se lever, il avait l'air énervé.

-Naruto va t'asseoir, quant aux autres taisez-vous, je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps vos médisances.

En me dirigeant vers ma place, je pus sentir des regards froids se poser sur moi.

-Ah oui, Naruto tu resteras après le cours, j'ai a te parler.

La fin de l'heure fut interminable. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon professeur.

-Vous vouliez me voir Kakashi-sensei ?

-Oui, assis-toi. Je voulais tu saches que si tu avais besoin de parler, j'étais là. Je sais que tu as des problèmes avec les autres mais tu n'es pas seul. Si tu as besoin, viens me voir.

-Merci sensei.

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand la voir de Kakashi retentit derrière moi.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Orochimaru ?

Je me commençais à trembler à l'entente de ce nom, des larmes me montèrent au yeux.

-Il ne se passe rien.

-Naruto, je vois bien le regard que tu as quand tu reviens de tes ''entrevues'' avec lui, tu as l'air détruis Naruto.

-Je ...

-Ne nie pas Naruto, je cherche juste à t'aider mais si tu ne me dis rien c'est impossible.

-Kakashi-sensei, je...

-Écoute Naruto, je t'apprécie énormément et te voir te détruire petit à petit me fait mal. Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Tu peux me le dire Naruto.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Pris par la peur, je le repoussais.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Une ruissela le long de ma joue. Je me sentais tellement mal. Quand Kakashi s'écarta de moi, je me laissai glisser le long du mur, je ramenais lentement mes jambes contre mon corps.

-Excuse-moi Naruto, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux juste t'aider alors raconte moi, s'il te plaît.

Kakashi s'assit à côté de moi. Étrangement sa présence m'apaisa.

-Il ... Depuis maintenant quelques mois il me demande de rester après le cours. La première fois je ne comprenais pas, je ne suis pas spécialement doué en math mais je n'ai pas vraiment de gros problème. Il a commencé a me toucher, quand je l'ai repoussé, il m'a dit que si je le dénonçais il ferait tout pour me pourrir la vie. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Depuis ce jours, à chacun de ses cours il me dit de rester. Au début ce n'était que des caresses, mais il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, je ne voulais pas alors je l'ai repoussé et ...

Les larmes dévalaient à présent mes joues. J'étais terrifié, en colère, détruis. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, démuni de toutes forces. Kakashi me pris dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

-Oh Naruto, ça va aller, je suis là. Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promet.

-Merci sensei.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je pus facilement diserner un sourire sur c'est lèvres à travers le masque qui lui couvrait le visage.

-Pourquoi êtes vous si affectueux envers moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Et bien vois-tu Naruto, ça fait longtemps que j'ai de l'affection pour toi. Sûrement le fait de te voir te battre malgré ce que tu vis et continues à vivre. Ton courage m'impressionne à vrai dire. Tu n'abandonnes jamais, même si on t'insulte, te maltraîte, tu continue à te battre sans jamais t'arrêter, j'admire ça chez toi Naruto.

-Merci Monsieur.

La sincérité dont mon professeur faisait preuve envers moi me touchait énormément. C'était marrant mais il me parlais un peu comme un père, ça me réchauffait le coeur de savoir que quelqu'un tenait à moi.

-Allé, va-y petit blond et surtout n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, si tu as besoin, je suis là.

-Oui, encore merci monsieur.

-File je te dis.

Je partais en direction de la cafétéria avec, pour la première fois depuis longtemps le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapitre 3

Je m'installais à une des tables, comme à mon habitude seul. Quelque minutes plus tard, je vis Sakura et Ino se diriger vers moi.

-Alors la tapette tu t'es bien amusé avec Kakashi, ça te suffisait pas de te faire Orochimaru, il fallait que tu te tape les autres..

-Pff ! Tu me dégoûte. En plus d'être une erreur de la nature tu te tape les profs, tout ça pour de l'argent. Tu mériterais de crever.

La haine que me témoignait les deux filles étaient horrible, qu'avais-je bien pu leur faire pour mériter ç devait sûrement suffir.

-C'est vrai, tu devrais pourrir en enfer.

Sakura me poussa à terre et commença à me donner des coups dans le ventre, elle fut rapidement suivie par Ino. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais que ça s'arrête. Pourquoi fallait-il que ... Je veux mourir, je veux en finir avec tout ça.

-CREVE SALE GAY !

Comme à chaque fois je suis là, en train de me faire battre et personnes ne réagit. Ils sont là, à manger, rigoler avec leurs amis et rien de ce qu'il se passe ici ne les préoccupe. Comme si j'étais invisible.

J'entendis soudainement des rires venir du fond de la salle, c'était Sasuke Uchiwa et sa bande. Ce mec, je le détestais encore plus que les autre, il était si méprisant, hautain, froid. Je le haïssais autant que je l'aimais.

-SASUUUKE-KUN !

Les deux filles qui étaient occupée il y a quelques instant à me frapper partirent vers Sasuke. Elles me font tellement pitié, aduler autant un type comme lui, c'est ridicule.

L'air commençais à me manquer, j'avais si mal. J'essayais de me relever, ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs essais que je réussi à me relever mais ce ne fut que très bref, à peine j'eus fait quelques pas que je m'écroulais à terre.

-Alors usuratonkashi on ne sait plus tenir debout.

Cette voix... c'était lui, je le savais. Je relevais doucement la tête vers mon interlocuteur. Sasuke se tenait devant moi un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Si tes deux connasses de groupies ne s'étaient pas acharner sur moi, je saurais toujours tenir debout.

Il me releva et me colla violemment contre un mur.

-Si tu veux je peux te montrer une autre manière pour que tu ne puisses plus tenir debout.

Il mis sa main contre mon entre-jambes qui malheureusement pour moi réagit plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Alors dobe, je te fais de l'effet.

-Mmm... mmm ... Teme ! argh...

Il augmenta la pression qu'il exerçait sur mon attribut.

-Oui Uzumaki.

-Arr... Arrête.

Un sourire prit place sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu n'aim...

-SASUUUKE-KUN !

Sakura arriva en courant vers l'endroit où nous nous trouvions avec Sasuke.

-Lâche-moi !

Quand la groupie me vit, elle commença à crier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Oh Sasuke-kun, qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu sois aussi énervé ?! Il n'a quand même pas essayer de te ...

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers moi et s'esclama aussitîot : « Tu es vraiment une bête, un animal sans contrôle. T'en prendre à Sasuke-kun, tu devrais avoir honte, va crever sale...

-C'est toi qui m'énerve, dégage !

-Mais Sasu...

-Je t'ai dit de DEGAGER !

Elle partit en pleurant. Le brun se retourna vers moi.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça Uchiwa,mais c'était stupide. Je sais que tu me détestes et crois moi c'est réciproque mais jusqu'à maintenant nous nous sommes toujours ignoré. Alors pourquoi as-tu fait en sorte que tes deux connasses me détestes encore plus que maintenant ?!

Il s'écarta doucement de moi en me fixant. Quand je voulus partir, il m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna en direction de toilettes.

-Teme ! Lâche-moi !

-NON !

On passa devant Sakura et Ino qui étaient en train de parler. Quand elles nous remarquèrent, elles tentèrent de s'approcher.

-Sasuke-kun, pourquoi tu...

-Ta gueule le chewing-gum.

Quand nous fûmes arrivé aux toilettes, il me poussa dans une des cabines et ferma la porte à clefs.

-Uchiwa, qu'est-ce que tu ...


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde, tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris. Ensuite je voulais dire que j'allais essayer de poster la suite le plus vire possible étant donné qu'elle est déjà écrite.

Merci à tous pour votre soutiens, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture ;)

-Uchiwa , qu'est-ce que tu ...

Je fus coupé par les lèvres du brun. J'étais pétrifié, il était impossible pour moi de le repousser, je n'y arrivais pas. Il s'éloigna lentement de moi.

-Je ... je

Il se colla à moi et recommença à m'embrasser. Je le repoussai violemment.

-Mais putain tu fais quoi là !

-Je te veux !

-QUOIII ! Mais... Que ... Tu... Moi ... Que...

-Je te veux Naruto. Je veux t'embrasser, je veux te serrer dans mes bras, je te veux toi et personne d'autre.

-Mais... Pourquoi ... Je... Sakura, Ino... NON ! Arrête de te foutre dans ma gueule.

Je voulus partir mais avant que je n'ai pu franchir la porte, il me pris contre lui.

-Viens, ne me laisse pas, je sais que toi aussi tu en as envie.

Il passa sa main en dessous de mon t-shirt.

-Je ... Non !

Je sortis des toilettes en le laissant seul. Dans le couloir, je vis les deux groupies en train de nous attendre.

-Alors tu t'es déjà fait largué. Hahaha ! Non mais tu croyais quoi ?! J'espère qu'il s'est bien amuser au moins, ça doit être horrible de ... Beurk ! J'aurais tellement voulu voir ta tête quand il t'a dit de te barrer, ça devait être terrible !

Elles partirent toutes les deux dans un fou rire. Pourquoi avais-je si mal, pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi, pourquoi mon coeur était-il brisé ?!

-Hahaha ! Il ne sait même pas quoi répondre ! Tu es tellement pathétique, commet as-tu pus croire que notre Sasuke était comme toi.

Leurs rires redoublèrent. Au même moment, je vis Sasuke sortir des toilettes. Il s'approcha de nous.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-On était juste en train de rappeler à Naruto comment tu l'avais jeter, apparemment il a pas aimé.

Des larmes commencèrent a couler. Je sentais son regard sur moi, je relevais doucement la tête vers lui.

-Naru...

-NON ! C'est bon j'ai compris, maintenant laisse-moi.

Je partis en courant. Je ne savais pas où aller mais je ne voulais plus le voir, je ne voulais plus rien avoir avec lui. Mais pourquoi mon coeur me faisait-il si mal.

Je me dirigeai vers le local de Kakashi et entrai.

-Naruto ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Sensei, pourrais-je rester ici, je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Euh.. Oui bien sûr mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

Bonjour l'excuse bidon, je vous jure, j'ai encore les joues mouillées et le yeux rouges mais j'arrive encore à essayer de faire passer ça pour rien.

-Hmm... bien, je peux te laisser, j'ai promis à un ami d'aller manger avec lui.

-Oui, allez-y monsieur.

-Tu es sûr ?! Si tu veux je peux reporter.

-Non c'est bon ne vous inquiété pas, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu.

-D'accord, tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux mais s'il te plaît, essaye de ne pas te faire voir par les autres profs, je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes.

-Oui monsieur.

Il me jeta un dernier regard avant de partir.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi.

*POV SASUKE*

-Sasuke, tu es un génie. Même nous on n'aurait pas eu une si bonne idée. Je suis morte de rire, le faire souffrir à ce point, il ne mérite que ça !

-Je...

Le faire souffrir, mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je voulais juste lui faire part de mes sentiments pour lui.

-Tu es génial Sasuke-kun !

En plus avec le chewing-gum et l'autre truie qui me suivent partout, j'ai aucune chance d'arranger ça sans que mon image en pâtisse. Beaucoup pense que par amour il faut faire des sacrifices mais pour moi c'est différent, je ne me suis jamais accroché à personnes, je n'ai jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection envers quelqu'un, même aux personnes les plus proche de moi. J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais petit, mon frère les as tué et s'est ensuite enfuit me laissant seul avec pour seul compagnie les corps inertes de mes parents. Il est sûrement parti pour échapper à la prison. J'ai ensuite vécu dans un orphelinat le contact avec les autres enfants aurait du me rendre heureux, enfin plus ou moins mais au contraire, ça n'a fait que me rendre plus solitaire. Les voir attendre qu'une famille veuille bien d'eux, c'est si pathétique, dépendre des adultes, moi j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'être recueilli une de ses familles. Ils m'ont gardé jusqu'à mes 13 ans, après l'école m'a accueilli et on m'a expliqué que mes parents m'avaient inscrit dans l'établissement dés ma naissance. Au début j'étais plus du genre à rester dans mon coin et à ne parler à personnes mais j'ai vite compris que plus tu étais ''populaire'', plus tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais. A partir de ma troisième, ma popularité à commencée à grimper, j'avais de plus en plus d'amis, tout le monde s'intéressait à moi. Tout le monde, non pas lui... Il était le seul à ne pas me prêter attention, j'aimerais tant pouvoir lui parler, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser.

J'avançais péniblement dans le couloir, je voulais être seul, ne pas être dérangé, juste être seul. Je vis Kakashi-sensei sortir de son bureau, peut-être que si je lui demandait, il me permettrais de rester dans sa classe.

-Kakashi-sensei, pourrais-je rester dans votre local, j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

-Oui mais tu ne seras pas seul, un autre élève s'y repose également.

-D'accord, merci monsieur.

J'entrais dans la classe et vis Naruto, endormis sur un des bancs. Il était si beau, sa peau légèrement halée, ses yeux bleus éclatant, ses cheveux blond si éclatant et ses trois cicatrices qui ornait ces joues, j'aimais tout de lui, je voulais tout de lui.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas risquer de réveiller mon petit kitsune J'aurais voulu que se moment dure toujours, qu'à jamais je puisse être à ses côtés à l'admirer.

-Hmm ! Ramen... Hmmm !

-Je sursautai à l'entente de sa voix, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parle, encore moins de ramens. Il tomba par terre et ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt qu'il remarqua ma présence, il se releva et me fixa d'un air froid.


End file.
